Lost in Translation
by MiathoL
Summary: In which Castiel teaches Dean Enochian. Destiel.


**Just take this as is and don't shoot. Happy GISHWHES**

Enochian is the language of angels.

Considering all the ones following and hunting and chasing and capturing and harassing Sam and Dean, it may be more or less of a good idea to actually know the language.

It would make things a lot easier. For everyone.

Dean and Sam could get the true reason why they were interacting so heavily with the beings, and the words wouldn't get lost in translation.

For example, if an angel wanted to say something on the lines of, "I am tired of your harassment of my family! You have caused nothing but unbalance, destruction and sorrow!" it may come across something as, "Leave my family alone, or we will fight to the death to protect our holy honor!"

The same words are essentially said, but for as all-knowing as they are, angels can't exactly process and formulate their phrases too well.

And to Castiel, it was getting ridiculous.

For all the information the brothers possessed, the languages collectively shared by Sam and Bobby, why would not Enochian be one? Angels are among the most popular and common supernatural beings, so why not learn their tongue?

Maybe they didn't have the resources, maybe they didn't have the time, maybe they saw no need, but for whatever the reason, it must change.

For exactly the same reason stated prior, _certain things get lost in translation._ And typically the most crucial things.

It was getting embarrassing.

Angels are not prone to shame of any kind, for they know their place and their power, but on earth, in this vessel, Castiel was absolutely dumbfounded as to how he should approach Dean about his revelations. It was about time he share his thoughts, as he had read Dean's and knew the answer.

But how to go about it in a manner that doesn't sound utterly foolish?

If he were to fall (no pun intended) for another angel, in Enochian he may say something along the lines of, "Your grace and mine seem to being weaving themselves together, and I find it a pleasant feeling to be one with you."

Doesn't exactly come across to well down here.

So when the time finally presented itself, Castiel made the leap and said what he was thinking, naturally making this all up as he goes.

"Dean, I feel as though the time we spend together is having a profound effect on my grace and I should hope we may continue to strengthen that bond." Dean said nothing but just strangely stared, not in rejection, but simply confusion.

If only they knew what he meant!

Sam could finally understand the motives behind his brothers and sisters, and Dean could understand the feelings Cas held for him.

_I must teach them. _

But teaching a language is no easy feat, especially one made for angels.

Castiel proposed the thought as his next opportunity.

"I wish to teach you my language." Sam and Dean were driving down a stretch of road just after a hunt. Castiel appeared in the back seat with soft wing beats.

"Enochian?" Sam looked up from his map. Dean didn't even look twice, by this time used to his angel popping in and out of their daily activities.

"Yes, Sam. It would bring me great pleasure to have you speak in our tongue." Dean laughed.

"Cas, you just can't go around talking like that. Lighten up." Castiel turned from Sam to face him.

"Dean, I do not speak like that. Translating Enochian to English is more difficult than you may think. What I truly hope to preach fails to project properly at times, as I am doing now. It is painfully frustrating. I do not mind teaching either of you, and it may prove beneficial as we likely will come across more of my brethren.

The brothers shared a glance. How were they going find time for that? True, it would help with the other angels, but Enochian was difficult.

"Cas, I'm sorry, but if I try to fit any more languages in my head, they're gonna start falling out." Sam had a legit point, he already knew Latin and Greek and a few romance languages for convenience sake.

"Sam, you have a valid point, and thank you for your honesty." Castiel shifted his gaze to Dean. "Dean?"

Dean didn't really want to say yes. He was fine with English, and he had two translators sitting next to him. On the other hand, Castiel looked so eager.

That face.

Dean will never admit it, but it is the same face that gets him every time.

"Sure. What's a little knowledge?" No one said a word, neither man nor angel expecting a positive answer.

"You will take the time in learning? Can you commit to this?" Castiel had reason to be doubtful.

"What? Aww Cassie, don't you trust me? Yeah, I can commit. Let's hop to it."

And so Dean began to learn. It was painfully slow at first, but Cas was patient, and eventually Dean got the gist of the language. Of course, it would take a long time for Dean to speak, write or read it, but as promised, he could understand it. Cas also made a point to teach him the phrases and words that had no English translation. Not too long later, Dean started getting the hang of the once-incomprehensible phrases as well.

And that's when it got weird.

Castiel had a lot of trouble getting used to the fact he was not the only one who could speak this angelic language, and he had often in the past griped to himself, thinking no one would hear or understand; then Dean caught on. At first, Cas spoke too fast for Dean to make out, but with more and more practice, he began deciphering bits and pieces of Cas' muttered words. Bits and pieces led to sentences, and eventually he knew what was making this angel tick.

Dean said nothing. One, because he couldn't actually respond in Encohian, two, he didn't want Castiel to know he was being listened in on, and three, because he didn't want him to stop voicing his silent, ciphered opinion. The more Dean heard, the more he learned, and he dropped hints to Sam, things he should avoid doing, and Dean even changed some of his habits.

The results were mind-boggling.

Castiel started acting happier, smiling and laughing, and even starting conversations. There was less stress and much less conflict, but neither Sam nor Cas knew it was Dean's prying ear that lead to this.

In time, Dean began to pick up the language vocally, often butchering simple phrases and words, but still grasping the material. With practice, done over long drives, he got better and better. It was astounding, really. A language Sam thought he would have trouble learning taken as a challenge by Dean? Almost unheard of, and now he was almost fluent.

Almost.

To be truly fluent, one must have field application, and even then, constant practice.

Castiel was unaware of just how skilled Dean was becoming. Dean had a lot of trouble forming sentences under Castiel's judgmental gaze, and Cas often thought Dean just did not grasp the concept. When Cas was gone, and Dean was alone, he would talk aloud to himself to practice. The more he did, the more he began to understand Cas' frustration at certain things not translating.

Did you know, in Enochian, there is one single word that means all-consuming, passionate, furious, loathing, abhorring hate? It sounds a lot better than a bunch of angry adjectives, plus it's easier to shout at advancing witches. Naturally, Dean needed a word(s) to shout at the thing he hates most, and so why not use Enochian? Castiel's heart swelled with pride. Dean was learning! And it was useful!

It started from there. Maybe that pride was something else. It was so confusing! Was he proud of Dean or proud of the language he used? Cas didn't know.

They were back at the motel, and Dean found Cas pacing around back muttering to himself in Enochian.

"What am I supposed to say? I cannot differentiate between pride and want. Want? Desire? What can I say that would make me sound like less of an enamored distant observer?"

In perfect Enochian, Dean revealed himself, "We have a word for that in English, Cas, and you are hardly a stalker." Castiel, visibly surprised at Dean's appearance (and his language skills) flashed his eyes and froze in place, stunned by how his name sounded coming from Dean

"Dean? I'm sorry, that was not what I intended for you to hear." Cas replied, in his native tongue.

Dean approached him. "It's okay." Silence.

"What would you like me to say?" Cas usually didn't have much to say, but he usually had things to think. Now he had neither.

"How about what you want to say? I get it, I learned your language, say what you want." Cas sighed. Was this a part of the deal?

"Dean, I wish to share the full extent of my grace with you. I believe I have always wanted that, but seeing you speak in the language that of my ancient family, it brought me much pride, and I want you to know, that should you accept, you will be welcomed in heaven as equal to angels for not only sharing my grace, but the connecting link between our spiritual selves, being your knowledge of Enochian."

Well that was unexpected, yet it made sense. Something clicked within Dean, and he knew what he wanted.

"You mean I'll be an angel if we have at it like bunnies? Will I have wings?" Castiel chuckled.

"Not exactly. No wings, but you will have part of my grace within you, granting certain…perks? It is so rare for this type of occurrence; there is not even a phrase for it. I believe this to be a stalemate in our syntax." Dean laughed this time and took another step towards Castiel, almost touching.

"I have no idea what that means." Dean pulled Castiel into a warm embrace, kissing his lips affectionately, the latter smiling into it, coming to the realization that words are not always the best communicator.


End file.
